runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:K4S
K4S The Knights For Sale (the K4S) is a F2P job based mercenary service clan, you want to be in a clan and make cash this is for you. Members (yes it's small I know) #Beerman480- Head of Monies/Head of Elite Training (20-40)/ Head of Jobs/King of Lumbrigde-founder, owner,General/ Clan Chat Owner #Hihihihi64- Head of Training (3-20)/Head of Forces/Lord of Lumbrigde-General #Sunsetdiva- Captain #Ronronron60- Corporal #Worior575-Recruit #Zombbyknight- Recruit #Liuliu45-Recruit #Kcerek-Recruit Goals (as of so far) #Get as many players as we can to start doing jobs and making money #Get our name out their, gold dose not grow on trees, it comes from clients #To train weaker members into shape How to Sign up (how to join us) It is easy to join just send a pm to Berrman480 telling him you want to join and he will most likey let you What you Need to join #You must be active, on Runescape and the clan #You must be level 3 and up #Must have highest level full plate armor will full helm, full plate, platelegs, cape, kitesheild and sword/2h (if you are a lower level and cannot get these items ask beerman480 he might be able to get them for you, but for higher levels sorry it's just not in the funds right now) #loyal always to you higher ups Ranks (and how to get to them, also what you control) Recruit-Just join to reach this level/ sorry you don't lead Corporal-show basic leadership skills and skills to get jobs done, as well as prove yourself as a good teacher to one of the Top 2 (Beerman480,Hihihihi64)/ You will gain command 3 Recruits to train and advance in skill, and help with jobs Sergeant-shows skills that surpasses Corporal, you have shown your great skills by making all of your Recruits up to Corporal rank./ You can advise up to two Corporals or take on new Recruits Lieutenaints (max # 4)- Skills that are fined tuned and ready for any task, In order to become a Lieutenaint their has to be a spot open, if their is, all Sergeants will be able to try out for the rank, the best show of skills will be voted on by the Captains and the Top 2, the winner will be moved up to the open spot/ As a Lieutenaint you will with all the other Lieutenaints advise all others below you and give status reports to your Captains. Captains (max # 2)- The highest rank you can get, You can get it by, having an open spot and completeing the Captains test, A Test that is formed by the Top 2 to bring out the best skills in the candates, Only Lieutenaints, or Sergeants that have permisson by Beerman480 himself may take the test, the highest score wins/ The Jobs of the Captains is to help run the clan along with the Top 2, and also listen to the Lieutenaints Reports and if they are deemed fit by both Captains then bought up to the Top 2, They command 2 Lieutenaints each General (max # 2)- If and Only if one of the Top 2 leave is this spot ever open, then the remining member of the top 2 will appoint someone to become one of them They are the lead of all the big departments/ If you ever get to this rank you will be informed what to do, (Captain is the Highest Rank you can get, becasue no one can perform an action like take a test or train people to reach here only a determed member can be appointed if we see a Recruit that fits the bill the most, we will choose him.) Everything Else that needs to be covered You raise through the ranks not by level but by skill in the clan (so even if a level 3 is higher in rank than you, he/she got there for a reason.) You can find beerman480 on any free world on Lumbridge Castle stairs, sitting(most of the time) Offical HQ is the very top of Lumbrigde Castle(above it's bank) There are mutiple ways of getting kicked out been non is faster than calling someone a noob, that word will not be used anytime when logged into clan chat(on the job) Rec Center: Lumbrigde Castle Courtyard, a place for off the job mercs who just want to sit and talk, also stay off Beerman480's stairs only Generals may sit their Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans